


Can Never Run Far Enough

by theshizniiit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Gore, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mirror Universe, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy figured his life was going just fine. He carved into anyone that ended up on his table (given they were already dead) and he minded his own business, didn't get his hands dirty and stayed far away from the Empire.</p><p>James T. Kirk, crowned prince of darkness, manages to get a hold of him anyway.</p><p>"So Doctor," Kirk drawls, "Want to be the madman's whore?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gear up.  
> Also, this is set in an AU where McCoy works at a hospital and hasn't joined Starfleet. Kirk has. The rest of the Mirror!crew has.

His entire hospital smells like blood.

He doesn't mind, really--most of the world smells like blood these days--the rusty stench seems to cover everything now, and there's no escaping it.

What he _does_ have a problem with, is that the patients in his hospital seem to have doubled over the last month. And he'd like to know why. 

As much as he doesn't mind the blood, he would like to have one day in which he isn't _covered_ in the stuff. 

People have been coming in, cut to ribbons and screaming, babbling about yellow hair and piercing bright blue eyes. McCoy couldn't care less. He just places his plague mask over his face and does what he's paid to do. He patches them up, gives them enough drugs to numb the pain, and then he kicks their ass out of his hospital. 

That's how it goes. 

He starts to assume that it's one person tearing into all of these people. Too many are coming in yelling in their delirious state (blood loss tends to that to you) about blue eyes and blond hair complete with a manic smile for it to be several different people slicing these people to bits, the doctor thinks as he tries to place a man's intestine back in his middle.

But what does McCoy care? He ain't a detective. It ain't his job.

He notices later that all of his patients have been Starfleet officials.

He still couldn't care less.

He aims to stay as far from the Empire as he can. He's not lured in by the glamour of being the Empire's bloodhound like the rest of his colleagues seem to be. 

"Don't like useless killin'," he once said to a nurse, "Gettin' dirty for no reason doesn't appeal to me."

So he patches people up, day in a day out, only carving into cadavers and corpses for the entertainment he needs.

He' doing pretty okay for himself, he'd say.

And he's content.

Until a man with too-blond hair and too-blue eyes ends up on his examination table when he turns around one day--clipboard in hand--and he just _knows_. The man smiles slowly, teeth too-white. McCoy has the dull thought that they glint like fangs. He's covered in blood that McCoy bets isn't his own, his yellow command shirt stained to the point where if he couldn't see the insignia on the shirt he would never know that it _was_ a command shirt.

Because it certainly isn't the bright annoying yellow that Starfleet demand it's captains wear. It's _red_. So stained with blood and it's dripping from the cloth onto the examination table and the floor, thin streams missing McCoy's shoes by hardly a quarter of a centimeter, running along the white tiles. He watchs the blood run across the floor in a slight daze, before he catches a quick movement out of the corner of his eye. A bloodied finger rests on his chin, bringing the doctor's face up to eye level. Hazel eyes meet blinding blues, and McCoy knows he in trouble.

The man smiles madly, like a child in a candy store, his eyes wide and blinding.

"You've been patching up the people I've been leaving to die." He says, and the doctor remains frozen. "Now, I don't really like that. I wanted them dead. And _you_ saved them." He continues, his tone sickeningly sweet.

"I came down here to kill you, but-" the blond man pauses, pouting as he lifts his other blood soaked hand to the doctor's cheek, caressing it and simultaneously rubbing blood onto his tanned skin "I didn't think you'd be so _pretty."_

McCoy's heart stops. The blond man stands, not removing his hands from McCoys face but instead moving closer, his breath against the doctor's lips and washing over his face.

"And I don't kill pretty things," the blond man continues, a hungry look in his eye, "I keep them."

He moves his hands to wrap around the doctor's throat--lightening quick--before he can choke out a word. His other hand wraps around his hip, pressing them flush together, their bodies rubbing through layers of fabric. 

McCoy feels his hand, slippery with blood, and though he isn't gripping too hard, he can feel his blood rushing to his ears and he can smell the blood that the blond is _soaked_ in-

he looks into those eyes and he feels nauseous.

"So, I'll keep you." He smirks, before he lets go abruptly, stepping away.

McCoy stumbles slightly, gripping his throat and swallowing shallow breaths as the man circles the room before stopping at the doctor's scalpels laid out on a counter. He clicks his fingernails on each one, a happy tinkling sound coming from them before he turns to McCoy.

"I depart tomorrow." He says, his voice growing dark, "You're coming with me. I'll send someone for you in the morning."

"You're crazy," the doctor gasps, "I'm not goin' anywhere-"

"See you soon, doctor." the man says--like McCoy hasn't even spoken--his voice low and his eyes glinting dangerously.

And then he's gone.

The doctor slips to the floor, the blood soaking through his medical uniform and his mind blanks. 

So much for avoiding the Empire.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He considered running. 
> 
> He really did.

_James T. Kirk_ , Leonard learns. That's his name.

Leonard sits on the floor of his exam room, blood still seeping into his uniform as his shaking hands leave bloody fingerprints on his PADD.

A quick scan of a news story about one of the more recent stabbings told him exactly who that man was. The son of warlords, who stole entire solar systems but not without committing a mass genocide of the people in whatever creative way they could imagine. George and Winona Kirk. A man who ripped men to shreds and his blushing bride, a woman who could have you choking on your own blood before you could even register that she was in the room. Heroes of the Empire.

And their little prince, James. A boy who grew up on death and darkness. Raised on the blood of the innocent and brought up to rip the very world to shreds, no doubt about that. 

The story on his PADD tell of his crimes with an air of awe that makes the doctor's insides burn.

_'A lotta nasty mess with no objective'_ , he thinks.

Leonard never bothered with the news, he just stuck to his side of life and allowed the world to destroy itself as he knew it would. He didn't want to be involved.

He considered running. 

He really did.

He knew there was no way that Kirk wouldn't hunt him down. He would find him, no matter where he went, and he would kill him.

Or worse, he would want him even _more._

"I'm _fucked_." he gasps, standing up on shaky legs, leaning both hands on the exam table, where Kirk sat not even 40 minutes prior.

He can't run and he can't fight.

He's trapped.

He wills his heart rate to slow down and he bites down the panic and tries to think logically.

He has to go, there's no discussion. 

He has to admit though, there's something about Kirk that draws him in. Maybe it's the madness, or the eyes, or the charming--if erratic and dangerous--personality, but the doctor is _curious._

So curious.

And either way he can't get out of this, he's being taken on a ship whether he likes it or not, so he may as well try to find something worthwhile in it.

But first, he has to change out of his blood soaked clothes.

 

~

 

He goes home, packs his things and falls asleep.

He tries not to think about it.

 

~

 

He walks into the hospital on shaking legs, a shitty replicated coffee in one hand and a hypo filled with anti-anxiety medication on his hip should he need it. He ignores the looks he gets when the eyes of the staff falls on his bag and heads straight to his office.

Kirk is inside.

And Leonard nearly jumps out of his skin.

The man is leaning on his desk, minus the blood soaking his clothing. The yellow command shirt makes him all the more bright, and Leonard has to look away before he catches his breath, leaning against the door.

Kirk is as wild eyed and beautiful as he was yesterday, just...cleaner. McCoy appreciates that.

The room still smells like blood.

"How did you get in here?"

Kirk smiles, a slow and tortuously sweet expression on his face, his eyes glinting, he doesn't move from his position leaning on the desk, his head bowed, "That's no way to talk to your new Captain, pet." he quips, voice cheery.

As afraid as he is, Leonard still _has his pride dammit_ and his eyes narrow as he straightens himself and growls, "I ain't your pet, kid."

Kirk is in front of him in a flash, his hands in Leonard's hair, gripping tight and mouth close to his as he breathes, "Of course you are." He wraps an arm around the doctor's waist like he did the day before and pulls him close, "You're mine. Is that such a bad thing?", he pouts.

The thing that scares Leonard the most is, he isn't really sure.

The man is insane, he sure of it. But he's beautiful and _fascinating_.

But Leonard isn't one to take things laying down and he's already shown weakness in the eyes of this killer yesterday, and he'll be damned if he just rolls over and takes his shit today.

He wrenches himself out of Kirk's grip, pushing his away and snarling, "I'm not a fucking toy, you monster."

Kirk growls, an animalistic noise made at the back of his throat and he grabs the doctor again, throwing him up against the door and crowding against him. Kirk grabs his face and smiles, sharp, white, fang-like teeth shining in the light as he presses himself into McCoy, grabbing his face.

Then he kisses him.

And McCoy tastes blood and something akin to damnation.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

McCoy looks up from his paperwork when someone drops something in front of him.

He raises an eyebrow and looks up to see Kirk grinning at him, his teeth glinting and his blue eyes manic.

"Got you something...dear." He drawls, and Leonard huffs at the endearment before his gaze falls on the ring before him on the table, blue and silver and-

a severed finger still in it.

Of course.

"For me?", he deadpans.

"Of course it's for you, Bonesy." Kirk says in that syrupy sweet voice of his, eyeing the doctor and running a hand through his hair.

It's been 6 months.

And McCoy is in _trouble._

He's in trouble because he's the darling to a madman. He's on his ship and in his bed and he can't fully grasp how this happened. 

Every night he lays down next to Kirk and lets him have him anyway he pleases, he reports to medbay and does his duties as the ship's CMO and he carries the notion that this should be completely _wrong_ to him.

He should _hate_ this.

He should want to rip Kirk's throat out for encroaching on his life and taking him away from everything he's built for himself on earth.

But...he doesn't. He still snarks and snaps and retains his grumpy and put-off exterior but that's his personality, and he can't change it. It's how he is.

Even he would say the circumstances are unusual, but-

there's something about Kirk.

One thing, is that the man hates everyone. He smiles in the faces of his victims and then beheads them before they can even register what's happening. That's just how he operates. His crew is full of murderers and while he respects them, he also doesn't trust them all too much. His hatred for people in general is not personal, Leonard has found out. It just...is. The man hates his own parents with the viciousness of everything in his dark heart but-

he doesn't hate Bones.

It's the strangest thing, Leonard has found.

His gaze settles into something possessive and...loving--oddly enough--when placed upon the doctor. 

In the span of the six months he's been on this 'vessel of death'--as Leonard likes to call it-- he's witnessed Kirk gut two ensigns, slit the throat of the helmsmen (only to replace him with Hikaru Sulu), behead an ensign in engineering and saw off the arm of an official on a planet that Leonard doesn't even care to remember.

And that's just what Leonard has _witnessed_. No doubt there are more.

The thing is, none of these people have committed any grievous offences toward Kirk or the crew. They may have just said something he didn't like or looked at him in a way that pissed him off. He might have just been _bored_.

The point is, that Kirk doesn't need any particular or good reason to mutilate or kill.

Anything he takes as disrespect is unacceptable to him.

But Leonard has done all of this and _worse._

The first few months on the ISS Enterprise were bumpy to say the least. He had spit, clawed and yelled at Kirk on and off for about 3 months.

And Kirk had done nothing.

He'd bought him gifts and made him CMO and tried to win him over.

And in the end, he did.

So Leonard went willingly into his bed and laid under him as Kirk stripped him and inspected him with gentle eyes and a smiling mouth and then proceeded to fuck him senseless.

And the doctor was _lost._ The mad captain truly had him after that.

He likes Kirk. And he knows he shouldn't but-

he can't help it.

The man is a monster, but the fact that he's a monster to everyone and then such a tender lover to McCoy is winning him over--fast.

He falls more in love with blindingly blue and manic eyes every time Kirk brutally murders someone in cold blood but turns to kiss Bones so sweetly it's like he's a different person.

He falls in love with too-blond hair when Kirk plunges his knife deep into an alien king's neck--but then gives Leonard his jewel from around the dead man's neck and caresses his face so softly.

So when Kirk drops the ring in front of him, he eyes it and notices it's a pretty little thing--and if Leonard has learned anything about himself over the last six months it's that he likes pretty things--he looks up at Kirk and gives a dry, "There seems to be a...certain part still attached." before Kirk smiles softly and removes the finger and instead slips it on Bones'.

"My apologies." Kirk whispers, mouth by Leonard's lips before he kisses him softly and the with one last stroke of his hand to the doctors cheek and hair, he disappears.

Leonard looks at the ring, shining beautifully on his finger and sighs.

He's in so deep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Kirk's dick is so bomb it has McCoy questioning his morals. Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

_"So, how will you proceed, Doctor?"_

_~_

McCoy takes the scalpel and cuts a long, deep and delicate line from the man's navel to his neck. The patient hisses and twitches on his table, the straps keeping him retrained and the sedative keeping him quiet.

~

_"Who is he?" Bones says when Kirk marches into medbay one day and lays an unconscious man on his table._

_"A monster." Kirk says, and Bones bites back a witty retort, instead opting to roll his eyes._

_"And why is he in my medbay, Kirk?" He asks, eyes narrowing at his lover as Kirk flashes him a smile._

_"I need to you to get something out of him." the blond man quips, eyes bright._

_"And what would that be?" McCoy drones, as he turns and disposes of his gloves used to treat the last patient._

_"He stole something from me." Kirk says, "And instead of giving it back, he opted to eat it instead."_

_Bones lets out a startled bit off laugh, "Are you serious?"_

_Kirk smirks, "He's not the smartest, but he had a lot of spirit. Anyway, I don't need him anymore but I need what he stole._ _"_

_"You mean the thing in his stomach."_

_"Yep!" Kirk says, voice chipper, "Carve it out of him for me, would you my dear?"_

_Bones rolls his eyes, but places his gloves on and grabs his scalpel._

_~_

He's elbow deep in the man before he looks up and quints suspiciously.

"What am I even lookin' for?" He asks, turning around to face Kirk. 

Then he freezes.

The captain is smiling brightly, his eyes bright and his arms crossed. He looks absolutely joyous.

Oh no.

He looks the doctor up and down, his eyes raking over him and McCoy realizes what he must look like, standing over a dying man _('a man you're willingly killing' his mind volunteers)_ , covered in blood and rooting around in a man's stomach area as he peels back skin, muscle and bloody fat to have a look inside.

And what's worse, Kirk still hasn't answered his question.

"Kirk?"

Silence.

"What am I lookin' for?"

Kirk smiles wider, his cheshire cat grin raising the hair on the back of the doctor's neck as he takes a careful step forward.

He wraps his arms around Bones and presses his body flush against his back, before he whispers a soft, "Nothing."

"What?"

"You're not looking for anything. I made it up." the captain says flippantly.

Bones sputters, "Why?"

"I just wanted to see you cut a guy open." Kirk laughs, and then he presses closer to Bones' back and the doctor realizes that Kirk is hard.

"But-"

"Meet me in our quarters, Bones." Kirk drawls as he rubs his erection into the doctor's back one more time.

And then he's gone.

~

 

Kirk is waiting for him when he rages through the door.

"You look mad, Bonesy." Kirk smirks, sidling up to him and taking his hand.

"You son of a-"

Bones snatches his hand away and turns to storm into the kitchen, only to be grabbed by the arm, thrown up against the wall and kissed harshly.

Kirk invades his mouth, his tongue smothering the swears the doctor throws at him between kisses before he drags McCoy into the bedroom, throwing him on the bed and climbing on top of him, grinding his hardness into Bones' hip. The doctor manages to break away and tries to scramble off of the bed but Kirk grabs a hold of him and drags him back. McCoy fights, he always does, but in the end, he's dragged back under the weight of Kirk's touch and the venom of his kiss.

"You're a psychopath." McCoy spits while Kirk undoes his uniform pants and throws them to the floor.

"Maybe, but I'm not the one who just gutted a man." the captain says with a wolfish and sharp smile, leaning down with a moan to bite the doctor's neck harshly. McCoy moans, pain blooming where Kirk just bit as he knees the man in the stomach. Kirk gasps, but holds onto him harder as he fights, growling and leaning down to suck a purple bruise on the doctors neck over the bite mark.

Bones moans and hates himself for it.

"Stop fighting." he growls as he leans up, alleviating the pressure on the man below him a bit as he takes off his shirt.

"You're a bastard." Bones snarls.

Kirk just ignores him in favor of ripping his shirt off and taking off his own pants, his erection springing free from his underwear as he slips them off before he strips the man under him. The blond bites his way back into the doctors mouth as McCoy gives a harsh moan, arching into the captain's body over him. He's probing at the doctor's tight, puckered hole before Bones even knows what he's doing and he gasps into Kirk's mouth, his hands finding the nape of the captain's neck as he holds onto him, his body tensing. He whimpers when Kirk nudges a finger into his tight heat, stretching him. Kirk growls and adds another finger and the brunet hisses at the burn of the intrusion, his eyes clenching as Kirk fingers him open and plunders his mouth. 

It feels so _good._

"You're mine." Kirk growls, inserting another finger, scissoring them as McCoy gasps and claws at the captain's back.

"Are you gonna talk or are you gonna fuck me?" Bones snarls.

Kirk growls and bites at McCoy's shoulder, his blue eyes half lidded and his face flushed, just like his own.

Kirk pumps his fingers into his hole a few more times before he guides his swollen cock inside the doctor's hot, tight channel. He doesn't wait for him to adjust before he rams himself inside fully, Bones gasping and clawing at his back.

McCoy can barely _breathe_. They've done this before, but Kirk is _huge_ and he never fucking _waits_ -

the captain pulls out and rams into him again, and Bones lets out a startled yelp.

Kirk chuckles into his neck and Bones clenches his eyes shut, the burn and force of Kirk's cock sliding in and out of him making him writhe and claw at the man above him. He knows he won't last long between the hot, thick length pounding into him and Kirk sucking bruises into every bit of McCoy's skin he can reach.

"You're a monster." Bones' gasps in disgust as he throws his head back and wraps his legs around Kirk's waist.

Kirk laughs and moans.

"I made an oath." Bones' pants as the blond pistons in and out of him, hitting that spot that makes him want to burn from the inside out, "To do no harm."

"Good luck with that, Bonesy." Kirk moans, nipping at his neck once more before McCoy comes harshly between them, his come splashing between them.

Kirk comes a few moment later with a ragged exhale against Bones' neck, and the doctor feels a warm gush inside him as the captain empties himself inside.

The blond kisses him sweetly before he rolls off of him and stands up, stretching naked next to the bed.

"That was fun," he quips, and he flashes Bones a predatory smile before making his way to the bathroom.

Bones hears the water shower running and lays there, chest heaving and ass aching.

He thinks about the man he tore open.

He doesn't feel nearly as terrible as he knows he would have before.

~

After that, whenever a patient comes across his table. He takes them apart.

He's doing them a service, he thinks. And it makes sense to him.

No one would want to survive on the ISS Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll meet the Mirror!crew next chapter! I'll be out of state for a few days, I'm not sure when I'll update, but it shouldn't be long.


	5. Chapter 5

It really hits McCoy when he's walking down the halls of the Enterprise how much he's changed.

He feels the blood drying on his neck and he hears the screams of the Empire official that Kirk brutally maimed in front of him echoing in his ears-

and he doesn't feel a thing.

Uhura looked on with mild interest as the captain did his work, before he stood up--his blue eyes flashing with something manic-- and draped the official's gaudy necklace around Bones' throat, smearing blood in the process.

Eight months ago, he would have screamed, cringed or snapped.

But he's changed.

He just accepted the gift and smiled.

He trails a finger over the obnoxious ruby crowned in gold and silver, as he makes his way to the bridge.

The lift door hisses open and Uhura turns, her dark eyes growing dimmer when she realizes who it is before she smirks, "Grumpy southern asshole on the bridge."

Bones turns to her and smirks, "Douche."

Uhura fully smiles then, her ponytail swishing as she gets up from her seat and stands beside the doctor, nudging him playfully, "I'm not the one wearing the jewels of a dead man. Although," She blinks innocently and lowers her voice, "I guess you get pretty, bloody gifts when you're fucking the captain."

Bones' laughs. He likes Uhura. She's vicious and witty. She could commit genocide on an entire planet and still look pristine and unbothered. He once saw her carve out a Klingon's heart and give it to Spock as a gift.

Kirk doesn't trust her.

Which mean McCoy most certainly _does._

"Says the one screwin' the First Officer and the Weapon's Specialist." he snarks, lightly nudging her back.

"Well, what I am supposed to do? Choose? They're both so pretty." she quips.

"Don't you have a job you should be doin'?" McCoy snaps, rolling his eyes and feigning annoyance.

Uhura scoffs, "I only work when I feel like it. Plus," she shrugs, "We're stationary until the Captain gets back on the ship."

Sulu stretches and leans over, resting his head on Chekov's shoulder, "God knows when that will be." he mutters as Pavel runs a hand through his hair.

Uhura huffs and fold her arms as she plops herself down in the vacant captain's chair.

"Ze Kepten could kill you for zat." Chekov smirks, sticking his tongue out at the woman.

She reaches forward and plucks him in the head lightly, "You and the Captain can bite me." she sneers through a childish smile.

Bones rolls his eyes and sits on the arm of the chair, nudging Uhura over slightly, "Most fearsome crew of the Empire, my ass. Buncha babies..."

Sulu throws him the finger and nudges further into Chekov's neck. 

He jokes and snipes at them but McCoy knows that he's currently bonding with the most dangerous people in the Empire.

 

~

 

Chekov--the curly haired Russian man who was the youngest of the crew--graduated top of his class at the academy, beheading the only other student who rivaled him, more out of pure annoyance than the feeling of being threatened. He told him this over a mug of replicated coffee in the mess hall one night. Pavel had smiled icily as he told his story and Leonard had just listened.

He didn't have any right to sneer at acts of savagery.

Not anymore.

He's just as bad.

If not worse.

He learns that Chekov fell in love with Sulu almost immediately, and the doctor struggles to rationalize how such a brutal young man can even know what love _is_. But he sees how they look at each other and hold each other above all things, and he _gets_ it.

Hikaru kills with an air of nonchalance that makes Leonard's skin crawl. He doesn't care or see the value in human life, and no matter how fucked in the head Bones may be now, that still disturbs him. The man is also a killer with a sword, Leonard learns one day, having operated on one of the man's victims. Leonard couldn't save the man, but he learned a lot about his killer in the process.

One late night conversation on the bridge Sulu flippantly revealed that he made sure the previous helmsman was in Kirk's way at the proper time so he would be killed.

_"Why?" Leonard had asked, "Why have Kirk kill him?"_

_Sulu raises his eyebrows in a bored manner and shrugs nonchalantly, "I got the title of helmsman, didn't I?"_

Uhura is quick as lightening and just as terrifying. She's a woman on fire and even when she's calm she's a threat. 

He has the notion that even Kirk is afraid of her, the way he tiptoes around her when her eyes blaze and her fists clench.

He's grateful that the woman likes him, or he's sure he'd be dead by now. Their first meeting had consisted of Uhura snapping at him on the bridge and him snapping back at her, his temper flaring and causing him to lash out.

She'd froze, the fury painted on her beautiful face-

then she'd laughed.

They've been friends ever since.

 

~

 

"God, I'm so bored." Uhura drawls, stretching out in the captain's chair, "I'm going to the mess hall." she says before she stands up gracefully and heads toward the door, the knife strapped to her thigh glinting in the light.

"You should be here in case the captain comes back." Sulu says, lifting his head from Chekov's neck.

"What's he gonna do?" She says slyly, turning to face him. "Fire me?"

Chekov laughs and stands up, dragging a grumbling Sulu up with him.

"We're coming too." He quips, tugging McCoy's shirt and dragging him along. The doctor grumbles but follows.

 

~

 

He wouldn't call them a family.

But they're pretty close and awfully friendly for a bunch of psychopaths.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll meet more of the crew next chapter.  
> Also, Chekov's accent is really interesting to write and it doesn't change the phonetic spelling as much as you would think...


	6. Chapter 6

The Empire tells Kirk he can't venture into neutral territory.

So of course, the captain is furious. He's visiting the Empires' officials in person as soon as he can, but it'll take them a few days to reach earth again, and Kirk is infuriated at being told no. He would have gone ahead and plowed through the restricted area anyway, but he refuses to risk his ship being shot down. Because ' _that won't do, Bonesy'_ he tells the doctor.

Because death--or his ship being blown apart--means defeat.

And Kirk doesn't fail.

No one tells him no. Ever. The only one who did are now too dead to count it as a victory.

So yeah, Kirk is out for blood. 

And that's why McCoy is currently in the captain's lap, a plug in his dripping hole and Kirk thrusting into his bruised body alongside it. The stretching is too much and the doctor tries to keep his eyes from watering as the blond bites his shoulder harshly, his panting loud and echoing through the room.

This is round three.

Bones' doesn't know how long he can endure this.

The Captain is borderline insatiable on the best days, but now that he's pissed, he seems to have more stamina and anger than usual.

That's why McCoy is stuffed so full of cock and plugs that he can barely breathe.

He feels the slickness on the insides of his thighs, on his chest, on his lashes, his tongue. Kirk likes this, he's learned, marking him. Not bite marks or scars (though he loves that too) but with his come, the white, sticky ropes coating Bones' cheeks and lips. He's possessive and rough, even with McCoy these days.

Kirk thrusts into him harshly, making him choke and gasp, and Leonard can't help but think that there is a big storm on the horizon. The captain has been more and more reckless these days, trying to outdo every maniacal act of savagery he can think of in order to keep himself entertained. 

He's getting bored. 

Leonard is getting concerned. Uhura pulled him aside not too long and ago and informed him that he'd better watch his ass. As long as she's been on the ship, she's never seen this behavior from Kirk. He's always been gleeful with his bloody endeavors, but not quite like this.

He's grateful for her warning.

He's in pain, and his entrance hurts as much as his lips do, but he looks down at Kirk and sees a man struggling to keep his insanity at bay and he respects that. He _loves_ that.

He thinks he might love Kirk.

The captain shakily unwraps one arm from around the doctor and pulls out the plug, moaning at the slip of the object against his pulsing cock. Leonard sighs in relief and now he just feels _Kirk_. He feels every drag inside of him, hears every squelching sound of come gushing from his swollen hole, and he clutches the blond closer, raising his shaking hands and sliding them softly from his neck to cradle his jaw and lift his head so he can look in his eyes. The restlessness, anxiety and pure pain, he sees in those blindingly blue eyes is staggering and he finds himself leaning down and kissing the man, deeply and softly. He takes the captain by surprise, he knows he does. Kirk's hips slow and he freezes momentarily before he continues the movements in his hips, but softer and gentler than before. He softly thrusts into Bones and breathes into his mouth, the wet sound of lips meeting and disconnecting over and over echoing through the room, along with soft, light airy pants from lungs starved of oxygen.

That doesn't stop them. They kiss until Kirk's lips are just as swollen as McCoy's, and the doctor runs his hand through Kirk's hair as he throws his head back and gives a long moan when the blunt, thick head of Kirk's cock hits the bundle of nerves inside him head on. He rakes his nails over the blond's scalp as the man's lips roam his neck, sucking bruises into the tan flesh and clutching McCoy's hips.

Leonard gasps, a choked off and dirty sound, and Kirk obviously likes that because he mumbles a sharp, "Do that again." as he grinds his thick length into the doctor's prostate again. Leonard does it again--not like he had a choice when he felt the explosion of pleasure rushing down his spine when Kirk thrust into him--and he feels Kirk smiling into his shoulder as he bites and licks at the wound he's created there.

~

A week later, Kirk meets with the officials and tries his hand at terrifying them into doing as he pleases. Spock stands at his right hand side, the vulcan silent, steady and immovable beside him, and doesn't blink as the captain rages and kills whoever he can get his hands on.

They stand firm. They won't give in to what Kirk wants. Not this time.

A week later James Tiberius Kirk declares war on the Empire.

An institution that doesn't bend to his will cannot stand.

 


	7. Chapter 7

They're laying bed, McCoy's body sore and aching as Kirk smiles lazily at him and explains--with pride and venom lacing his voice--his first plan of action.

Leonard can't help but think that Kirk is going to get himself killed. He doesn't say so, mostly because Kirk would be furious at the very thought, but also because he doesn't want to show any doubt in his man.

 _His_ man.

Kirk belongs to him just as much as Leonard belongs to the captain.

Leonard shivers as Kirk continues to explain, while the captain traces the bruises on Bones' cheek.

The doctor shudders and leans into Kirk's sharp and icy touch.

~

Leonard spends a lot of time on the bridge these days. He stands by the captain's chair, forcing himself to stare out at the vast and unending expanse of space until Kirk comes by and wraps a possessive arm around his waist and pulls him into a rough kiss as the crew look away and busy themselves at their stations, or until Uhura stands beside him to chat with him idly when she has nothing else left to do.

Kirk doesn't trust her. He eyes her when she walks to Leonard's side, smiling and whispering something that the doctor laughs at lightly. He can feel his captain's eyes tearing holes into both of their skulls, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Spock suspiciously eyeing him and Kirk.

The distrust is palpable, but Uhura and Bones' ignore their possessive lovers and continue their quiet conversation.

He's learned a lot about the savage crew of the ISS Enterprise in the past months, but one of the things that never fail to surprise him is the fact that love runs rampant on such a dastardly vessel. Many people have died on this ship, both justly and unjustly, from accidents and just brutal murders, but the way the bridge crew loves who they choose to and how vicious they are about it leaves him unable to rationalize how love and hate both dwell so potently in the same place.

He sees Sulu lay his head on Chekov's shoulder and the Russian man tenderly kisses the helmsman's forehead. 

Leonard chalks it up to a complexity about people he'll never really understand.

Spock and Carol watch him closely when he's around Uhura. They love her fiercely and will not hesitate to kill him should he overstep of harm her in any way. He would never do such a thing, he loves the woman like a sister and she never fails to make him smile or soothe his anxieties, they're thick as thieves and would sooner turn against and murder the entire crew before they turn on each other, but he appreciates that there are two people looking out for her. And in turn, the captain sends the clear message that McCoy is off limits and anyone who dares to test that will suffer horrifying consequences.

No one has attempted yet, but Leonard enjoys the fact that everyone knows that he's special to captain, even though he'd rather cut out his own tongue than admit it.

Uhura elbows him and he leans down slightly as she whispers in his ear, "So apparently the Captain paid off a bunch of Starfleet guards for his grand takeover. They let him into the admiral's offices and he let's them join the crew for added security."

He feels himself nod and Kirk's eyes bore holes into his neck, "I know. He told me. Everythin'. Who wouldn't want to join to most feared crew in Starfleet? Of course those guards agreed, and if they didn't they would have died." he shrugs, his arm jostling Nyota's as she looks up at him and pouts.

"Ugh, of course you know the entire plan." she says, rolling her eyes, "I have no idea what else is going on." she nudges Leonard, "Tell me!" she whispers, excitement painting her pretty features.

Leonard shrugs, he tries not to think about how many people will die while Kirk takes over, and how he doesn't feel much of anything when he thinks of the lives that will be lost.

"That's most of it actually. The guards let him in and allow him to bypass every checkpoint, Kirk kills the admiral and proclaims himself king. Of everything."

Uhura looks at Kirk as he prowls the bridge like an interesting cross between a coiled spring and a feral cat.

"God help us all."

Leonard looks at her and smirks wolfishly, "There's no God in this universe darlin'."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

The Empire's history books will say it went off without a hitch. Cadets will read the story and smirk, Captain Kirk--terror of the Empire--gets what he wants yet again.

Leonard knows that's not true.

Most of it went extremely smoothly, but in the end, the variables had caused the plan to fall off course, but just a little.

The bribed guards had done their job, but non of them accounted for the Admirable being armed. In the end, Spock takes a knife to the gut and Uhura manages to disconnect the man's arm from his body in her rage. Leonard grimaces and gets to work.

Kirk looks on as the doctor does his work and Uhura holds the screaming man, her pretty face contorted in fury.

It's the captain who ends it, of course it is.

And as Leonard staunches the bleeding on his patients torso, he realizes how simple this grand takeover ended up being. A handle of bribed guards, and Kirk owns the entire Empire. He 's not surprised. Kirk is many things. Insatiable, yes. Crude, yes. Crazy, definitely. But he's also a genius. Of course he would find the quickest and easiest way to secure one of the most powerful positions in the world.

But now--the doctor realizes as he watches the blond man smoothly run his knife through the admirals head and take the command brooch off his uniform--Kirk is king. And by extension, he realizes as he runs a generator over the stoic Vulcan's midsection, their crew are some of the most powerful people in the galaxy.

He glances around and catches sight of Chekov tenderly cleaning some blood off of Sulu's face, the spray from Uhura's quick and vicious amputation painting the helmsman's uniform as well. The young man is murmuring something to his lover, and they both smile lovingly as Uhura composes herself and kneels next to Leonard, taking Spock's hand.

Leonard knows enough of Vulcan biology to know that Spock, as unemotional and savage as he is, loves the woman whose hands he's cradling in his own, and the doctor's face heats up as he bandages the Vulcan and stands up with a huff of "You'll be fine, just don't do anythin' that'll reopen the wound." and steps away from the couple, escaping the feeling that he's intruding on a private moment.

"Okay, everyone out." Kirk orders, his smile wide and manic as the crew snaps to attention and files out, Uhura guiding Spock and Lenard starting to follow closely behind.

"Not you, Bonesy."

The doctor stops and looks back at the captain, takes in the man standing in the middle of the room, a dead ex-admiral at his feet and said admiral's severed arm a few feet to his left, the elbow bent and blood decorating the floor in a pattern that morbidly looks like lace.

Leonard looks at his captain standing in the carnage and realizes he's not as alarmed as he possibly should be.

"C'mere Bones." Kirk says, his voice soft and lascivious, one hand held out for the doctor.

Leonard knows what he wants. Well, he think he knows what Kirk wants, but the man is so unpredictable that he can never be sure. He takes his time walking over, trying to avoid the blood and bits of muscle scattered on the gray carpet before he reaches Kirk and tentatively gives the man his hand. Kirk moves slowly and rubs his thumb over the doctor's fingers, eventually wrapping his entire hand in his own and pulling him close. He threads his other hand through the doctors hair, and Leonard feels himself go pink when he realizes that he doesn't have the will the bite and snark and snap. At least not right now.

Leonard is a southern man, a gentleman, really. He believes in romance and tenderness, despite the fact that the world scoffs at it. So when Kirk smiles at him and wraps an arm around his waist, sure he grumbles a bit and turns away as his face goes a bit redder, but in the end he revels in the attention. Something out being a psychopath's favorite really...does something to him.

"Oh Bones," Kirk sighs, his voice feather light, "You're...beautiful." he mutters while he nuzzles Len's neck softly, placing small, wet, open mouthed kisses there. The doctor squirms and moans quietly as Kirk kisses his neck and rocks against him, his erection pressing into Bones' hip as he runs his hand through the brunet's hair.

Before he knows it Leonard finds himself splayed out on the desk, his back flat against it and Kirk leaning over him,kissing him between his legs. 

There's something about Kirk, and Len has almost given up trying to figure out exactly what. Maybe it's the way he kisses, bites and touches him. Maybe it's the way he'd willingly skin anyone else in a heartbeat but reserves what little amount of humanity he can muster for Len.

Something about Kirk drives him crazy.

And that's why he's on his back on the dead ex-admirals desk, with said dead ex-admiral rotting in the center of the room and his arm a few feet away, with Kirk between his legs, yanking his pants down and kissing him senseless. The doctor ponders how such an insane man's lips can be so soft and plush and perfectly shaped for his. The captain growls, but doesn't handle him with harsh hands, instead opting to rip Len's underwear clean off his body, and grind into him before removing his own pants, his sizable erection springing free and dripping pre-come on Lens' thigh as he ruts against him.

Leonard can hardly speak. His mind is fuzzy with want and so he moans as filthily as he possibly can, egging Kirk on, and smiles greedily when the captain shoves a finger inside his puckered hole and mouths wetly at his nipples. The doctor gasps and arches up at the touch.

And that's when Kirk starts talking.

"Fuck, Bones." he pants, "So fucking _tight._ "

Len can feel this cock hot and heavy between his legs before he has the sharp realization that he's getting off on the power makes his eyes go wide. His _and_ Kirk's. They run everything now. No one can stop them, and it's made all the more obvious as Kirk fingers his sore hole on the most important desk in the galaxy. His back is currently resting on papers that could decide whether the universe will dissolve into war or if they will maintain peace. He's about to be fucked by the only man he could ever love on papers that could destroy millions of people lives, or make them better. And that thought makes him pull Kirk closer and whisper a breathy, "Captain , _please_. Fuck me. Now." 

Kirk bites his lip, looking into Len's eyes as he withdraws his fingers and lines his thick length up to his entrance before he pushes in steadily as McCoy squirms and moans under him, stroking Kirk's chest and wrapping his legs around the captain's waist.

"Such a fucking slut for me, Bones." Kirk groans as McCoy arches into him as he tries to adjust to his length. 

It's always overwhelming, letting Kirk take him apart like this, but this time, the heady scent of power and lust overpowers even the rusty smell of blood that coats the floor.

"Take it so good, Bonesy." Kirk drawls, pulling out and slamming into him.

"You open up so good for me. All for me." Kirk bites out between thrusts, "Your tight little ass and pretty face. All for me."

Bones' let's out a startled cry as Kirk's thick length stretches him and fills him up so completely, hitting that little bundle of nerves that makes Len never want to leave Kirk's bed.

"Is that good?" Kirk moans, "You feel that?"

"Yesyesyesyes..."Leonard moans, his head thrown back as Kirk caresses his ass before he spreads McCoy wider and plunges into the warm, velvety heat of the moaning body under him.

"You're mine." the blond groans, "No one else can ever have you."

~

And so the two most powerful men in the Empire make love next to death.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Not too much changes after that.

Kirk opts to stay the captain of the Enterprise, the prospect of sitting behind a desk on Earth not appealing to him, and Bones is quickly reminded that Kirk just likes to conquer for the hell of it. Just to prove he can. He appoints a loyal follower of his to stay on earth and notify him in the event that anyone tries anything that could threaten or undermine Kirk's terran kingdom, and Leonard feels sorry for the poor bastard, simply because he seems to think that Kirk finds him special when really, the captain just sees him a a pawn, blinded by his faith in the all powerful James T. Kirk. Some unknown ensign who thinks he's made it to Kirk's good side, when in all honestly the captain would gut him if he so much as blinked when he shouldn't have.

Pathetic.

Kirk declares himself king and then goes back to doing as he pleases. It's genius, in an odd way. He has singlehandedly taken over the empire, and the returned to his ship, proving to the galaxy's and every planet in them how _easy_ it was for him and how formidable and dangerous he is. He never wanted to sit and rule behind a desk and attend stuffy meetings and such, Kirk is too restless and wild for that, but he has proven that he can own it all _anyway,_ even if he doesn't necessarily want to.

He owns the Empire now, he owns the _galaxies_ , and no one would dare cross him.

Things go back to normal.

They get back on the enterprise, applauding themselves for a job well done, Sulu and Hikaru linking hands and heading to their quarters while Kirk and Bones and Uhura--accompanied by both Spock and Marcus--do the same.

They set back out into the black soon after they've all "celebrated".

The next thing Len knows, he's back in medbay and Kirk is back on the bridge. He's waking up everyday with a sore ass, as per usual, and the ship is more heavily guarded than ever, due to the sudden influx of bribed guards now working for Kirk. They march up and down the halls, their black uniforms standing out in the seas of the usual blues, reds, and yellows, but Leonard notices that most seem to be in the medbay. He only notices because he keeps crashing into one or more of them when he's rushing around trying to do his  _goddamn, motherfuckin' job-_

the day one of them grabs him by the arm is by far the most interesting day aside from their recent takeover.

He's a big man--the man holding his arm in a vice grip--his face is pinched and small on his big, misshaped head, muscles bulging and Leonard only has the quick thought that this guy is exactly what he imagined when he thinks of one of the Empires security officers--big, covered in muscles and dumb as doornail and probably about as clever--before the man has him pinned to one of the many beds in medbay, his body pushing into Leonard's smaller one and holding him down.

The medbay freezes. No one moves to help, but he didn't expect anyone to. If you can't handle some wandering hands or defend yourself in any way you don't belong on Kirk's starship anyway. It's every person for themselves. If you get killed, you get killed, and no one lifts a finger to help you.

 _'Them's the rules',_ Len thinks.

The man's voice is raspy and his breath smells positively _nauseating_ and _sour_ as he leans in and breathes, "I heard you give it up for the captain. I'm gonna take some now. You're too pretty for just one man to have you."

Leonard struggles, but he holds on tighter.

 _"Get the fuck off of me, you neanderthal."_ Leonard sneers, feeling the man's erection pressing into his hip, trapping him between the man's thick cock he can feel through his uniform pants and the edge of the table he is pressed against. His heart rate spikes in rage.

He is _not_ going to be raped in front if his medbay staff, he'd rather have this brute kill him. He'd rather have a million different gruesome, bloody tortures happen to him, publicly, than have to go through that.

Because it's is not _just_ humiliating, not in the Empire. If he doesn't get free of this man and the guard fucks him out here for everyone to see, that sends the message that he is free for anyone to use, and that he is weak, and just a wet, tight hole to be filled over and over again, whether he wants it or not. He's heard the stories. And he won't be one of them. He will not be taken and fucked and humiliated by some meatheaded brute with no IQ.

Fuming rage is boiling, red hot and scalding in his chest.

He squirms as the man reaches down with one large, poison hand to cup his ass before Leonard's vision flashes and hazes out in red, the _vicious, boiling, scolding hot indignant rage and anger_ spikes up and he feels himself--in some odd, detached way--slam his head into his captor's. The doctor feels his own nose give a sickening crunch but he falls against the table, freed. He feels blood pour from his nose, and he tenderly reaches up to touch it, his hand shaking from leftover disgust, panic and rage.

His nose isn't broken, only bleeding, but the guard's is. He can tell by the awkward angle the cartilage is bending in as the man writhes on the floor before he gets up on unsteady legs and tries to attack the doctor again.

He hears him give an enraged scream, and in one flash of a second Leonard has his scalpel from the silver tray table next to him in his hand and he handles it like a knife.

He lodges it deep in the man's jugular.

Swift and keen. 

The guard stumbles back, his broad forehead banging against another table as he collapses to the floor, a steady trickle of blood running from Leonard's scalpel stuck in his wound and onto the tile. 

The doctor stumbles forward, adrenaline and panic giving way to calm rage when he orders his nurses--who stand gawking at the display, some looking on proudly and some frozen in fear of their doctor--to place the bleeding guard on the medical table and bring him his plague mask. He hears the commotion as they rush to comply, heaving the body on the examination table, but he's too busy assembling his tools, all so shiny, clean and silver glinting in the light.

He ignores his dripping nose, allows the blood to stain his shirt and gives into his righteous anger.

Chapel hands him his mask, a proud smirk on her face.

"Clear medbay." he says, his voice low, icy and dripping with venom, "I need it to myself."

He runs one bloody hand over the beak of the mask, smearing it with red. He smiles. It feels nasty and awful on his face, in the best way.

Kirk had acquired the mask for him. It was large, a sickening beige color streaked with dirt and bloodstains with a large beak that had the appearance of being stitched closed, along with the eyes that had the same illusion. It was ugly and terrifying.

It was _perfect._

He smiles again when he hears nurses and doctors scrambling out of medbay. He straps the man down--his fingers shaking with anticipation--fastening the restraints punishingly tight so it bites into his skin. 

The doctor strolls over to the drug cabinet and cooks up a concoction that is sure to give the most disturbing of hallucinations, along with some pure adrenaline in order to make this a little more entertaining for himself, and he loads two hypos. He injects the drugs into the man's neck, stabbing him harshly. 

He saves the adrenaline. He'll need that later.

He wants every aspect of this to hurt until he knows nothing but blinding, unforgiving pain.

Len waits all of 20 seconds before the man starts screaming. The hallucinogens along with the mask on his face make him look absolutely _demonic_ , and that makes his heart soar. 

He'd learned the perfect mixture from his father. A secret little mix the Empire used for torture, mostly, that causes the recipient to see the most horrifying things that their minds could muster or their eyes could perceive in the environment around them. The effects of the drug paired with the anxiety and crippling fear it causes usually has the victim die of a heart attack, their last moments tainted and stinking of fear and horror, but Leonard feels like being creative.

He administers the adrenaline when he starts carving and taking out organs or snipping off fingers.

He needs his patient alive as long as possible. He needs him to feel _everything_. The feeling of his flesh burning when Leonard takes fire to his skin, or the feeling of his intestines being twisted in his body or the intense feel of shame when the guard's bladder lets go or when he starts crying and begging the doctor for mercy.

Of course he gives none.

And so it goes for hours, he snips and cuts as his victim screams in horror and pain, and by the end of the hour, seven of the guards fingers are gone and so is his liver, alone with his nose, right arm, left eye, top lip, right eyelid, all of his molars and his left leg.

Blood soaks the bed and Leonard's blue shirt, some splashing across the mask, but he doesn't care about being clean anymore. This reminds him of when he used to play in his backyard as a child, not a a care in world. He didn't care if he got dirty then, like he doesn't care now.

"You really should have thought about what you were doin', kid." he drawls, lazily, happiness making its way down his spine as he cuts off what remains of the man's shirt, intent on slicing off a nipple next before hypoing him with more adrenaline to keep him awake and alive.

 _'Can't have you passing out on me now.'_ the doctor thinks gleefully.

"It was a...dare. For...all the...Empire guards...on the ...ship." the guard puffs, breaths heavy and labored as his eye clouds over, "A...challenge." and McCoy is surprised he can even _speak_ , much less make any sense. He's hysterical, and suffering from blood loss, but Leonard is still impressed.

Hm. Must be the adrenaline.

"You're Kirk's....favorite...whoever could...fuck you...won...." he bites off his sentence with a scream as Leonard gets to work slicing off that nipple.

There's no more talking after that. Just horrified screams and the hiss of a hypo as it administers the adrenaline in order to keep him alive as long as he can while McCoy strips his body down to the basics and lights what he can on fire.

When he starts babbling again, Leonard cuts off his penis and shoves it in his mouth.

~

Two hours later, McCoy drags the body of the guard on a gurney to the mess hall for all to see.

He wheels it up the table where the rest of the Empire guards are eating and dumps their cohort at their feet, savoring the varying looks of shock and horror on their faces.

Leonard had had a lot of fun with him for a few hours, and in order to show off a tiny bit and mostly just because the idea had struck him them wouldn't leave him alone, the doctor had stitched bits of him back together as he pleased, although he'd taken it upon himself to put them in the wrong places. A hand was now crudely sewn onto his ankle and his right leg had been sewn onto his left arm. His fingers now littered his chest, his tongue attached to his neck and his liver now replaced his cock, which was still in his mouth. He looked like a Picasso painting his father had taken him to the museum to see once when he was a child. Leonard had been _intrigued._ The art was ancient but it always stuck with him.

Well, now he got to create a little art of his own. 

Leonard held the guard's severed balls in one hand, and his mask in other.

He knows how batshit insane he looks. Covered in blood, his eyes wide and wild, his hair sticking up in all directions and holding a plague mask, along with a crude body part in other hand, but he doesn't care. Because knows he also looks _dangerous_ , and that's the most important thing. He's a doctor but he _isn't_ weak, and no one will hurt him. He won't allow it. He's too strong for that.

He looks over and sees Uhura's proud and manic glee as she takes in the scene, her entire body turned in her chair as Spock and Carol look on. He meets her smile and she beams at him, and looks down at the body, admiring his handiwork.

Leonard slowly walks closer to the table, stepping on the body carelessly as he gets closer and drops the guard's bloody sac onto the middle of the table. He leans over to speak, his voice like a venomous snake, sharp and dangerous, dripping a poisonous ooze that they all immediately back away from out of fear for their lives. _Perfect._

"I personally don't think your little challenge is worth it.", he says sweetly before he wipes his hands on one horrified guard's uniform and stalks out of the mess hall, Uhura laughing and clapping happily like an overexcited child in his wake.

~

A few hours later Uhura tells him that a few of the guards threw up shortly after. 

He smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

It doesn't take long for word to reach Kirk, and McCoy really isn't surprised.

Despite his new-found tolerance and indulgence in savagery, he still heads straight to the quarters that he and Kirk share, strips off his blood soaked clothes and slips into the water shower. The sooner he gets clean the better.

He doesn't care about how startlingly long it take the water to run clear again. That man deserved it, and everyone deserved to see what he could do. That's how one survives on this ship. The fear others have of you keeps you safe. That, along with some brilliantly placed weapons on your person and killer reflexes, of course. Also a tough stomach. 

He thinks he's gotten the point across. No one will try him again. And if they do, he will simultaneously be impressed and annoyed beyond belief at the fact that he has to use someone as an example yet _again_.

Even so, he doesn't think anyone will cross him again. Word gets around. Everyone on the ship will know what has happened by tomorrow.

McCoy has never been more thankful for petty gossip.

He is jarred out of his thoughts when another body slips into the steamy shower next to his. It can only be one other person, seeing as no one else has, will ever have, or ever has had the code to this room other than Kirk. But sue him, McCoy is still high on adrenaline and 'fight or flight' instincts from today, and jumps about a foot in the air, ready to rip someone's eyes out.

That is, until he _sees_ those eyes. Bright blue and blazing. Almost too bright to look directly into.

Kirk.

But even through the steam of the shower, he can see that there's something about Kirk's expression that he's never really seen before. It looks...more sobered than it ever has.

McCoy has seen him angry, he's seen him furious and full blown animalistic and rabid. He's seen him wild with lust and he's seen him salacious and lazy in his need for sex and to mark and claim.

He's never seen him concerned and slightly...guilty?

And now Bones is concerned (more like afraid as fuck). What could have possibly happened that makes _Kirk_ of all people feel guilty? Has he even ever felt guilt before? Does he even know what the hell it is?

What is going on?

Bones is about to ask, but before he can say a damn thing arms are encircling him and Kirk is quietly saying, "Are you okay, Bonesy?"

And Len blinks, takes in the blond hair slightly darkened by the water running through it and those blue eyes that seem dimmer with simmering rage and quiet distress.

"Fine." Bones answers, still a bit thrown off.

"I'm sorry."

And that's what nearly makes McCoy shove the man away and demand to know where the real Kirk is and who is this _impostor_ \--

"What the hell--?" 

"They're all dead."

"What are you talkin' about, kid?"

"The guards. They're all dead."

McCoy blinks. _Okay_.

"What's wrong with you?" the brunet asks, stomach turning because this is so completely _not_ Kirk--

"They had plans to hurt you. And I didn't know until it was too late and you had to defend yourself." the blond says, voice low, "They had to die. I'm sorry they got as far as they did."

And it simultaneously makes sense and _doesn't_. 

"I can defend myself." McCoy grumbles, but it sounds childish and uselessly argumentative to his own ears. The power is also taken out of the statement because he's still protectively wrapped in Kirk's arms as the man gently nuzzles and kisses his neck in the hot shower. And he's accepting Kirk's comfort like the needy thing he knows he is.

"You shouldn't have to." Kirk answers, "You're too precious to have to fight on your own." 

McCoy doesn't know what to say to that. A few months ago he would have fought Kirk on that statement tooth and nail but now he just feels the familiar warmth he feels when he remembers that Kirk is a murderer, a conqueror and the cruelest man in the galaxy and yet loves and wants to please McCoy.

"They're dead." Kirk growls against his throat, his natural crazed anger and lust coming back to him, "They're all dead because no one gets to have you. Only me. You're mine. Only mine."

Len's breath hitches when he's suddenly pressed into the shower wall, trapped between tile and Kirk's wet, naked body.

"I saw what you did to that guard. Beautiful." Kirk growls, pressing closer to the brunet, "I _knew_ my pretty little Georgia peach had a bit of poison but..." 

Kirk grinds his erection into McCoy's in a hot slide of hard flesh. Len moans and arches into the body against his, face coloring.

"I had no idea my pretty, hazel-eyed little thing was so _ruthless_." Kirk finishes, grabbing a handful of the brunet's hair and rutting into him. 

McCoy whimpers and is astonished at how Kirk's praise and pride in him makes him melt into a puddle of pliant flesh and moans. He should he ashamed, and not too long ago he would have been, but something about the power imbalance makes his blood run hot and his body reach out to the madman that is his captain and lover.

"And you _are_ pretty." Kirk drawls, lifting McCoy along the wall and grinning when the doctor obediently wraps his legs around his waist like the good, trained little whore he is.

"So, so pretty for me, Bonesy." he growls, "And so, so deadly to everyone else."

The finger that breaches him isn't so much a surprise as something that McCoy needs more of _right fuckin' now--_

"Look at you," the blond continues, "not two hours after dismembering a man and making the entire ship shit themselves that you're here moaning and giving yourself to me." Kirk bites at his lips, and McCoy makes a filthy mewling sound, "Like a whore to a madman."

McCoy whimpers pathetically and accepts everything Kirk gives him.

~

No one even looks at McCoy with anything other than humility and fear after that. Though he doesn't exactly know whether it's because of his own display or because Kirk apparently went batshit insane afterwards and sprinkled the ship with the remaining guards' bodies like some sick breadcrumb trail or easter egg hunt.

McCoy learns that the captain even made it into a game of sorts. Whoever can collect enough pieces to assemble a body gets to sit in the captain's chair. And Len can't help but think that sounds _just_ like him. Kirk hardly cares about the chair itself, only cares about what it symbolizes, so of course he wouldn't care too much about offering it as a prize. No on is going to foolishly _forget_ he's the captain just because he lets someone else place their ass where traditionally his should be. No one on the ISS Enterprise is that stupid.

Uhura won.

And Kirk just rolled his eyes because she takes it upon herself to sit in the captain's chair whenever she feels like it _anyway_. 

McCoy laughs when he hears the story retold by Sulu a few hours later.

They would probably dispute it (or stab him) but he can't help thinking they're somewhat of a family. A very murderous, tumultuous and fucked up family.  

The universe will never be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up 10 months late with starbucks*  
> Sorry about that. Other stories distracted me but I'm definitely finishing this one and will be updating regularly again!


	11. Chapter 11

McCoy gets stabbed by a creature of some primitive species on an away mission.

They'd gone down to "negotiate" (which in Kirk terms means 'have Uhura read the rights of genocide then go on a slaughtering spree') with the natives, and somehow chaos broke out, and that's how McCoy is standing with a bloody hole in his side while Uhura takes off the head of the animal who did it.

It's a shallow wound, and he'll be fine, but he still feels extreme satisfaction as he watches Uhura take her anger out on his attacker.

He's also touched that she cares about him this much. He would never tell her that though. He'd _never_ hear the end of it.

Bones stands and watches as she rips into it, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Sulu pull Chekov out of the way of one of the beasts and kill it with a phaser.

"Are you alright?"

He turns and sees Uhura, red dress stained black with the blood of whatever the hell this species is (he hadn't bothered to learn the name or medical specifics of the natives here. They're going to die. There's no point, and McCoy isn't into wasting time, thank you very much), and obvious anger simmering beneath the surface. He can almost see the steady restless and frustrated thrumming under her skin.

"Fine." he grunts, reaching for his med-kit, and sitting down with a sigh, "Just gonna wrap this up."

"Let me help." she says, and he opens his mouth to tell her _he's fine dammit_ , but she gives him a sharp look and he relents, handing her the gauze.

He's never seen Uhura worried before. Spock is strong, quick and smart enough that he hardly ever gets hurt, and Carol doesn't come on away missions because unless it calls for explosives she couldn't give less than a fuck. But he can see it. She's worried. And it's making her irritable and itchy with the need to tear something apart.

She's _unused_ to it.

"Don't fucking do that again." she grumbles, wiping the blood from her hands onto her dress and helping McCoy dress his wound, "Or I'll kill you myself."

"How sweet of you." Bones deadpans, cutting the bandage and standing up. Uhura rolls her eyes and pulls him back towards the ship.

In the end, Uhura doesn't read the rights of genocide because all the natives are killed in the consequent battle. Kirk is already _extremely_ annoyed by the time he gets back on the ship (which means everyone but the bridge crew ends up cowering and running the other way in fear of their fuming captain), and when he hears that McCoy is injured he's downright _furious_.

Bones is called to the bridge.

He takes in Chekov dabbing Sulu's scratched cheek with a cloth, trying to stop the bleeding. Sulu holds Chekov's other hand tightly and grimaces at the slight pain, his other cheekbone bruised and painted black and blue. The curly haired Russian is quite obviously wearing the blood of the native who did it.

Uhura and Spock are standing together, heads bowed and foreheads touching, like they're just soaking up each other's presence. The blood on Uhura's dress is rubbing off on Spock's blue shirt. The Vulcan doesn't seem to care. Carol joins them, the bridge door sliding open and they open their small circle to her, and the blonde slips right in.

And Jim snatches Bones up as soon as he sees him. Kirk avoids the bandage, and his eyes are dark with protective fury when he looks down at the bloody patch of cloth that covers the gauze.

"Are you alright?" the blond asks, and his voice is husky and low and positively _murderous_. Leonard wonders what he would do if he said no.

"Yeah, kid." he says, "Fine. Shallow wound."

"Doesn't _matter_." he growls, clutching McCoy tighter, "You got _hurt_. That's the point. You...got hurt."

Bones' brow furrows and he looks at Kirk's expression. The blond is looking away from him (though apparently refuses to let him go) and through the window at the planet they just wiped of all life. He looks...pained. Like something is tearing him apart inside.

And like a man trying hold his insanity at bay.

"Kirk."

The captain doesn't turn to him, eyes far away and dark, looking at the planet they just left.

"Kirk?"

No answer.

" _Kirk_."

The blond just clutches him tighter.

"Jim." McCoy tries again, voice low and and soft. He reaches up run his fingers gently over his captain's cheek.

And...that does it. Kirk looks at him, breathing heavy with a storm behind those blue eyes.

"I'm fine." Bones says, low and soft like he's soothing a wild animal, "I'm okay."

The captain presses his forehead to McCoy's and his eyes slip shut. And he just...holds him. 

And takes a deep breathe before he says, "Fire on that planet. Destroy it."

~

That night Kirk is gentler with him. He still takes what he needs from McCoy's body, but he doesn't bite, doesn't claw or scratch. 

He kisses, and run his lips over every bit of the doctor's skin as he clings to him.

Bones isn't sure if he likes this more than what they usually do or not. 

"I'm okay." he gasps into Kirk's skin as he thrusts into him, hitting that spot that makes the brunet moan and cry out until he comes, clutching Kirk close.

"I'm okay." he whispers when Kirk comes right after him, filling him with his release and looking into those haunted blue eyes.

"I'm okay." he assures the blond when he randomly panics and compulsively checks Bones for other injuries as they bask in the afterglow.

"You're _okay_." Kirk agrees, after a while, wrapping McCoy in his arms.

"Yeah, kid. I'm okay." he answers, drifting off to sleep.

~

The next day Kirk cuts out an ensign's tongue because he accidentally looks the captain directly in the eye when he passes him in the hallway.

Bones figures the captain is back to his old self.

He treats the ensign, then kicks him the fuck out of his medbay.

It's a slow day, and he McCoy really wishes someone would die so he can have a body to cut open. He looks over at M'benga and bets he's thinking the same thing. The medbay is... _unsettling_ without any pained whimpering or screams of pain.

They treat whatever idiot walks through the door (and McCoy swears these people stick their hands into gears in engineering on _purpose_. And if they're going to injure themselves can't they make them more _interesting_ for him? Lose a limb, maybe? Swallow jet fuel?), and Bones doesn't notice that the captain was on an away mission until the blond is standing in front of him (with his command shirt flecked with...is that...ground _flesh_?) with a smile and a bloody, jewel encrusted bracelet he gently slips on Bones' wrist. And without a word Kirk presses a soft kiss to his cheek and walks out of the medbay, heading back to the bridge.

McCoy stands there, looking at his wrist--now slippery with blood that he would have grimaced at before--and the jewels glint so _beautifully_ in the light that he's enraptured by the shine for a few long moments.

Bones smiles fondly and completes his shift. He doesn't clean off the jewelry. Or his hand.

~

It's almost like Kirk is _apologizing_.

He beams Bones down to multiple planets only when he deems it safe, and gifts him exotic flowers and trinkets. Mostly jewelry though.

Always jewelry.

And Bones didn't realize how much he _loved_ it until he was standing on some unknown, yellow dusted planet, looking into the eyes of some alien leader as Uhura finishes her reading of the rights of genocide before Kirk enthusiastically slits it's throat. Leonard watches and feels...only the tiniest glimmer of indignation at a life needlessly lost. But it's a small, sad little flicker compared to what it used to be. He never _liked_ useless killing, but now he's... _indifferent_. He can't bring himself to care either way.

Kirk snatches the shining blue and silver jeweled crown from the alien's head as it twitches on the ground, blood soaking the sand as it quickly dies in the hot sun. Uhura looks on in slight boredom, her hand in Spock's as the Vulcan wipes the blood from his teeth from his participation in the massacre that has just taken place.

Sulu is dragging Chekov into the purple-leafed forest for monstrous and poisonous plants to collect for his death maze of a greenhouse. Bones made it as far as the door and turned around when he saw some venus flytrap looking weed open it's mouth and start violently snapping and making horrifying wheezing noises. Chekov proudly told him that Sulu is the only person on the ship who can navigate the greenhouse safely without accidentally brushing up against something and dying from a lethal injection of poison or being eaten whole by the more...carnivorous plants. After seeing the little bit that he did, he believes him.

And Kirk...well, Kirk is sidling up to him with a lazy, lusty smile and placing the gorgeous blue and silver crown on Bones' soft brown locks. The brunet can't hold back the smile that spreads across his face as Kirk gazes at him like he's the sun, and he laughs lightly when the captain sweetly presses a kiss to his cheek.

A castle stands tall not too far away from where they stand around the body of the slain king, and Bones knows Kirk plans to loot the place for it's riches before they leave, but the blond pulls him towards the towering structure first, a smile on his lips.

For ugly, dim-witted aliens the palace is absolutely  _beautiful_ , Bones thinks as Kirk pulls him through the many rooms. It's like all of the greenery of the planet made it's home in the stone walls, leaving only dry, lifeless sand to cover the rest of the land. Every room is so lush and green and full of life that McCoy's eyes can barely capture it all. Vines run up the walls, small rivers flow through the earth in the hallways. There are several rooms covered from ceiling to floor in colorful flowers. Grass grows on the floor and some walls, and the steady hum of life make Bones feel like he's found a utopia, of sorts. The entire castle is a garden. Not an inch of stone wall can be seen through all the green.

They make love in the King's chambers. 

After, as they lay together, bodies sweaty and sticky, Kirk's come running down Bones' thighs, the brunet looks up at the ceiling and the flowery vines that hang there. A small, red flower sways lazily by Kirk's blond head next to his.

"This place is beautiful." Len says softly. 

The blond looks at him, eyes bright, "You think so?"

"Yeah." the brunet breathes, feeling the soft grass under his back and inhaling the smell of earth, "It's the most beautiful place I've ever _seen_." 

"Then it's yours." Kirk says easily, smiling at him. 

" _What_?" 

"It's _yours_ , Bonesy." he repeats, grinning madly and throwing an arm over the brunet's waist. 

"Jim," McCoy says softly fully turning on his side to stare incredulously at his captain, "did you just give me a castle?" 

"I do believe I did." 

Bones can't find any words, because this beautiful, magical place is _his_. 

He kisses Kirk again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really didn't know you guys liked this story so much! lol.


	12. Chapter 12

They find a child.

She's small, all brown skin and black, curly hair.

Holding a knife that happens to be covered in blood. Obviously a native's blood, seeing as this particular planet isn't inhabited by humans, and the blood is...well, purple.

The only reason Leonard is on the away team in the first place is because he promised to stick close to Kirk, and he's the one who spots her.

"Jim."

Blue eyes settle on the little girl's brown ones, and Leonard doesn't know what he expected, but it isn't Kirk placing his phaser back in its holster and taking a small step towards the wary girl, hand extended.

"Kirk." he says casually, like she isn't a child covered in blood on a foreign planet.

The child looks at him and after a long moment, slowly extends her hand.

"Ana."

Her voice is high and small.

"Nice to meet you, Ana." Kirk says, "And what happened here?"

He gestures to her bloodstained dress and knife.

She takes a moment, thoughtfully wrapping a curly hair around her finger like she's debating how much to tell him. And Bones...is surprised, to say the least. He's never seen Kirk ever patiently wait this long for someone to speak. He's seen Kirk gut men because they'd taken a breath at the wrong time and he couldn't be bothered to wait for what they had to say.

And then it hits him.

He's never seen Kirk hurt a child. Ever. And it's not like Bones is surprised--Kirk isn't that kind of man, all his savagery is reserved for adults only--but it's something that explains why Kirk is smirking in amusement at the little girl as she eyes him suspiciously. Leonard feels more than sees Uhura walk up next to him, eyebrow raising at the sight of the child.

"He was bothering me."

Kirk tenses, his eyes glinting dangerously, "Who was bothering you?"

"I stabbed him." she says simply, "He's gone now."

The blonde pauses, a pleasantly surprised expression settling across his face, "You killed him?"

The girl nods easily, like she's just told him she likes the color purple.

Bones...feels like he should be outraged and horrified at the fact that a child had to (or wanted to) take a life, and yet...he's just impressed. Uhura huffs out a small, manic laugh next to him.

"What a good kid." she smirks, nudging Bones in the side. Leonard rolls his eyes at her.

"All by yourself?" Kirk asks, curious and incredibly amused.

Ana nods again.

"And are you alone here?"

Another nod.

"Where are your parents?"

She looks at him, blinking, "I don't know. I don't think I have any."

Leonard frowns, "So you've been all alone here, kid?"

Ana starts like she's just noticed he's there before she nods again.

"Well Ana, what about this." Kirk starts, "See that?" he asks, pointing to the Enterprise, large, ominous and looming in the distance, "That's my ship. I zip all around space and do whatever I want. This is Bones and Uhura. We have a ship full of all kinds of people." 

Ana's eyes widen as she looks at the ship and the directly at Uhura. She stares at her.

Probably because she's the only woman there, and she looks quite a lot like her.

Leonard smirks, "Ya ever wanted a little sister?"

Uhura snorts, but doesn't deny it.

"Want to come along with us?" Kirk asks, and Ana blinks back up at the Enterprise, a beacon of death to all who lay eyes on it and nods.

"Yes."

~

The girl basically stays plastered to Uhura's side.

~

Kirk sucks a bruise onto his collarbone as he pounds back into the body under his, a hand gripping Leonard's hair tight and an arm like a vice around the brunet's waist. 

Len can't do much more than press his fingertips into his captain's back, moan and shake under him.

His thighs are slick with Jim's come from the first two rounds, and he's getting more than a little overstimulated as the the captain pounds into his prostate ruthlessly,  but all he can do is cry out and whine the blond's name, wrecked.

The scent of the room is so heavy and potent with sex that it's making Bones a bit dizzy, to be honest. His skin smells like Kirk all the time now. He likes it.

"Come for me, Bonesy." Jim groans, sinking his teeth into Len's neck, his blood bubbling up from the wound and winding its way through the blond's teeth.

It's going to leave a mark.

Jim likes leaving marks.

The brunet shudders and tries to bite back a whimper as he does as he's told.

No matter how many times they do this it still feels so fucking good that he wonders how he tolerated sex with anyone else.

"So perfect for me, Bones." Jim pants, looking at the brunet with wild hunger in his eyes, "So perfect, tight and wet and you're mine."

Kirk kisses him, comes and fucks him again.

~

"How do you feel about kids?" Kirk asks, laying next to Leonard and threading his fingers through the brunet's hair.

Len blinks at him, slightly surprised by the turn of conversation.

His feelings towards children are complicated. He likes them and he thinks they're about the only good things in this breathtakingly fucked world, but he feels...angry, that they have to live in it. Life is hard and cruel enough for adults, children shouldn't have to hear about the shit the Empire does. Hell, before Jim _he_ didn't want to know what the world was up to.

"I think they're about the only innocent things in this world." He says truthfully, "And I'm pissed they have to live in it."

Kirk looks both surprised and pleased by his answer, and in addition with the usual manic excitement, his eyes have taken on another emotion as well.

"Why do you ask?" Len asks, brow furrowing.

Jim looks at him and in a flash, is on top of him again, nose-to-nose as he pins the brunet to the bed, an odd smile on his face.

"I'll need an heir." The blond says simply, "And now that I have you..."

Len blinks, "You...want a kid?"

Jim grins wider, looking a lot like the Cheshire cat, and nods.

Bones...has no idea what to say. At all.

He's never really given children too much throught. And ok the rare occasion he did he dismissed the idea because like he said, he doesn't think this world is exactly suitable...

But that was when he was just a doctor and whether he lived until the next day was about as much of a gamble as throwing a dart in a crowd. Now...now he has the most powerful man in the galaxy fucking in _love_ with him and pretty much hellbent on keeping him safe...

Bones is silent for a moment, debating his answer but he knows the truth. He's doomed. He'd give Jim anything he wanted. Anything. Not out of fear, but because because...fuck, he loves Jim too, and their story is a fucked one, full of murder and genocide, but these days most are, and it's not like Len is such a saint hinself.

Certainly not. Jim has taken him and fashioned him into his perfect match, whether he knew it or not.

Leonard has no complaints. 

"Really?" Bones asks, giving the blond time to back out. He knows he won't. When Kirk wants something he'll rip the world to shreds to get it.

He didn't think a baby would be on that list, though.

He would also be asking himself if they've even been together long enough to even consider children, but after everything he's done and seen that isn't even a valid concern.

"Yeah." Kirk smiles, eyes glinting, "No time like the present."

Bones raises an eyebrow, "Waste no time, do ya?"

"Nope."

And that's all that's said about that for now.

~

The thing is, Kirk rarely negotiates. He's practiced and skilled at killing and taking what he wants, but Spock talks him into negotiating with the leader of some alien clan Leonard doesn't even bother to learn the name of (because there's a 98% that Jim will grow bored of words in record time and have all of them executed anyway. The crew agrees. Sulu bets the captain will last 15 minutes, Chekov settles on 9 minutes 30 seconds and Uhura gives Kirk five minutes, at most.) because the Vulcan thinks they can be used to their advantage against other leaders of more primitive planets. But even Spock says so with an air of boredom that shows that he doesn't care whether Kirk goes with his suggestion or not because if the captain wants to just kill them then he'll be fine with that too. Entertained, even.  For someone so controlled and put together, Spock really loves fighting. 

(Uhura tells Bones that's what she loves about him.)

So Leonard accompanies a slightly annoyed Kirk onto the blue-dirt covered planet with Chekov, Sulu, Uhura and Spock in tow.

Leonard couldn't care less about the politics of the situation (and they're just negotiating because this planet has oil that would be incredibly valuable for the Empire's ships), he honestly just wants to see how this plays out. Plus, today is the day no one on the ship decided to fuck up in engineering and die, so he hasn't much to do.

The natives of the planet are all yellow bodies and misshapen heads, but Leonard isn't paying attention until the leader points to him and says, "That one."

What?

Kirk tenses, going from annoyed and somewhat in control of his sanity to barely holding onto it by his fingertips.

"No. Pick something else." Kirk says, voice low and cold.

"Him."

Bones rolls his eyes.

He doesn't know what's happening but he has an idea, and really, why is it always _him_? He guesses he's kind of _okay_ looking, but seriously, what the fuck is with every enemy with a libido targeting _him_?

Ugh.

Ridiculous.

Kirk takes his head off and tells Uhura to read these beings the rights of genocide.

Chekov wins the bet. Kirk lasted 9 minutes.

The Russian man gives Sulu a cheeky grin and nudges him teasingly while his boyfriend rolls his eyes in fond exasperation.

Kirk gives Leonard the alien leader's gold pendant before his kisses him to the sounds of the natives screams as the crew of the Enterprise murder them in droves.

~

Uhura takes to having a child tailing her with the same grace that she takes to everything else.

Bones is hardly surprised that the woman is thrilled about having someone to train and teach.

Len finds her teaching the girl how to fire a phaser not two days after she's brought on board. 

She's wearing a little communications uniform.

"Okay, aim a little down...don't lock your elbows...there you go." She smiles, adjusting her protégé's hands, "Eye on your target...and squeeze the trigger gently."

Uhura beams as the girl hits the unfortunate ensign being used as target practice square in the chest.

Ana looks up at Uhura and shoots her a proud smile.

"Nice job!" The woman praises, "You'll be the most feared little lady in the galaxy. No doubt."

~

A day later, Kirk takes out an ensign's eye for one reason or other (and Bones honestly doesn't even care why, Kirk is just being Kirk) and then clears the bridge and has Bones wrapped in his arms, greedily kissing the doctor as he pulls the brunet to straddle him in the captain's chair.

~

Kirk slips a gold ring on his finger a few days later.

"This is..." Len starts, admiring the jewelry, "where did you get this?"

"A mouthy and unlucky member of a now extinct species." Jim smirks, eyes bright.

"Wiped out another planet I assume?" 

"All in a day's work."

The brunet looks at Kirk, all murderously happy, glinting eyes, blond hair and...

Leonard kisses him. Hard. Fisting a hand in his captain's uniform shirt and sighing into his mouth as the blond takes control and pulls the brunet impossibly close.

And in a lightning quick second, Kirk pulls away the tiniest bit and looks into Len's eyes.

"I'm insane."

Bones barely blinks, "You are."

"And you love me anyway."

"I do."

Kirk smiles, a predatory expression on his face and presses Leonard into the mattress.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions on how they should go about finding/having a baby?


End file.
